Genma's Fall
by Katsumi Sinclair
Summary: Genma, Raidou, and Aoba go out to eat and Genma ends up getting injured when racing with Aoba.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._

Story: Genma's Fall

Summary: Genma, Raidou, and Aoba go out to eat and Genma ends up getting injured when racing with Aoba.

Warning(s): None

_**Genma's Fall**_

It was a very beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. Kids were chasing each other around enjoying the warm, sunny weather; animals running about; and two certain lazy Jounin kicking it back and doing nothing. Genma and Aoba were in one of the training grounds just lounging around. Aoba looked pretty bored just sitting there against the trunk of a tree picking grass with Genma sitting across from him against another tree, reading. The only different thing about this picture was that Genma didn't have his senbon, but maybe that was because it was lodged in the tree Aoba was currently sitting against, above his head.

"Aoba, give me back my senbon, will you?" Genma asked, not once looking up from his book.

"What, so you can just throw it at me again? No. Plus it was in your mouth, I'm not touching something that's been in your mouth, man!" Aoba said with disgust.

Genma looked up from his book and chuckled. "You are such a sissy, always have been." He then looked back down to resume reading. Raidou came into the clearing soon after Genma's statement, sat down next to him, and looked over Genma's shoulder to observe what Genma was reading. Genma soon got annoyed and turned his attention to Raidou.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a brow raised.

Raidou lifted his head to look at Genma before answering "Me? Oh, I'm just reading."

"Yeah, out of my book, it's kind of annoying." Raidou just smirked. "Whatever, will _you_ get my senbon? Aoba won't, he's too scared to touch it."

"I am not, I just don't want to touch something that's been in _your_ mouth, it's disgusting!" Aoba protested, throwing some grass.

"If you don't like touching things that have been in my mouth, then I'll just give you a little warning: don't touch Raidou."

"That was just sick."

"You just said that like I wasn't even sitting here." Raidou stated.

"What's so bad about that?" Genma asked smirking at him, then turned back to his book.

"A lot of things, but why, may I ask, is your senbon doing lodged in a tree?"

"Spit it out at Aoba." Was the simple reply. "Now, will you get it for me?"

"Hell no, you'll try and grab my ass in doing so and I'm not having that, go and get it yourself." Genma sighed, sat his book to the side, and crawled over to the tree. Plucking it from above Aoba's head he stuck it back in his mouth and smirked at Aoba when he gave him a disgusted look.

"Why are you here anyways?" Aoba asked as Genma made his way back beside Raidou.

"I wanted to know if you two wanted to go out and get something to eat, it's almost lunch time." Raidou replied

"Wait are you asking us out on a date, Rai?" Genma teased, which in return earned him a smack upside the head.

"No, you asshole. You know damn well what I meant!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, no date, but did you have to hit me? You messed up my hitai-ate." Genma slipped it off, fixed his hair quickly, and tied it back on.

"So are you two going to come or not?" Raidou asked again.

"Sure, I'll come, you Aoba?" Genma asked

"Yeah, I've got nothing else to do anyway."

"Let's go then." Raidou stood up and snatched Genma's senbon out of mouth on his way.

"Hey, give that back!" Genma tried grabbing it, but failed since he was sitting on the ground still.

"I swear, your gonna kill yourself one day with these things." Raidou turned around and started walking off, leaving Genma and Aoba behind. Genma jumped up, pulled another senbon out of his flak jacket, and began running to catch up with Raidou; Aoba followed.

"Genma, I mean it, stop with these." Raidou snatched the other one away too.

"I've got plenty more from where those came from."

"Oh my god." Raidou sighed and continued, "Genma, empty your pockets."

"Fine, but I'm going to need something to put in my mouth soon, or I'll go crazy." He smirked at that. "Hm that doesn't sound like such a bad idea, Raidou-"

"No, Genma, you're not getting in my pants right now. I'll get you a toothpick or something at one of the stands." Genma pouted and humphed.

"So, where are going to eat?" Aoba asked from behind.

"I was thinking about getting some ramen and maybe some dango after."

"Sounds good."

The three Jounin walked the rest of the way to the nearest ramen shop talking about little things, Genma continuously whining about needing a senbon or something to just put in his mouth, and then Raidou yelling at him to just shut up. They took their seats in the small seating area and ordered their ramen and dango. Raidou grabbed a toothpick out of a holder. "Here, senbon sucker, suck on a toothpick." He threw the toothpick at Genma who glared.

"I'm not a senbon sucker, scarface. I don't even suck on them, I chew on them!"

"Yeah, and one day you're going to trip with a senbon it your mouth and it's going to stab you in the throat."

"Oh, just shut it already."

"So, hey why don't we talk about something else?" Aoba suggested, getting the feeling that if he didn't do something, he would have to hear the two argue and bicker.

"Sure, okay, so did you hear about Kakashi and 'Ruka?" Genma asked.

"I did and I think it's great that they finally got together, it's about time." Raidou said picking at his ramen.

"What is up with you guys and being gay?" Aoba asked. "Women are one of the best things ever!"

"We're not saying there's anything against them-"

"What are you talking about Raidou? Women are so nerve racking, I can't stand them. That's one of the reasons I chose guys." Genma stated taking a bite of dango.

"Would you shut up when I'm talking? Like I was saying, there's nothing against women, I just find more interest in men. I still ask myself every day why I chose Genma..."

"Because I'm irresistible and really good in bed."

"Shut it!" Raidou gave him a glare.

"Okay..."

"What was that all about?" Aoba asked

"He knows that if he makes me mad, he won't get any tonight."

"Oh."

They finished their ramen and dango and left the place, Genma now happily chewing on a dango stick. "Hey Genma, you wanna race back?" Aoba asked.

"Sure, but I'm going win."

"Okay we're going to race through the forest, first one back has to do anything the other says for a week."

"Genma..." Raidou stood next to him holding out his hand.

"Fine." Genma pulled the dango stick out of his mouth and handed it to Raidou.

"Ready?" Aoba got ready to take off and Genma followed his position.

"Yeah." They took off toward the forest, leaving Raidou behind; he sighed. He took off toward the forest after Genma and Aoba, following them on the ground as they raced through the trees. Genma so far was in the lead and had his head turned back, smirking at Aoba. He landed on a weak branch and heard a crack; his expression changed dramatically after that. He looked down when the branch broke and cursed as he fell.

Raidou who was actually underneath the branch that snapped, stopped when he saw Genma. He looked up at the exact moment Genma came crashing down on him. Aoba stopped in the trees and rushed to check on the two. "Hey, are you two alright?"

"I'm fine except for Genma's knee, which is lodged in my gut at the moment." Raidou groaned and shoved Genma off of him.

"Ow..." Genma wrapped his hands around his knee and held it tightly, hissing slightly. Raidou sat up slowly and looked over at Genma hearing his groan.

"Are you okay?" He asked, reaching over to touch Genma's shoulder.

"My knee, it kills."

"Oh my... Aoba help me get him to his feet." Aoba nodded and watched as Raidou stood.

"Genma, give me your hand." Raidou reached out and hesitantly, Genma grabbed his hand. Aoba grabbed his other hand and together they pull Genma into a standing position.

"C'mon, we should get you to a hospital, to get it checked out."

"No, I'm fine, just let me rest for a while and it'll feel better in no time." Genma protested.

"Genma you're going, it could be broken." Raidou persisted.

"No, nothing's wrong with it."

"Well does it hurt when I do this?" Aoba stepped back and kicked Genma in the knee.

"Shit! Yeah that hurts, why'd you do that?" Genma yelled holding on to his knee and hopping.

"To prove to you that something is wrong with it...and to get you back for earlier, y'know, you could've gouged my eye out!"

"What are you talking about?" Raidou asked.

"Before you showed up earlier, I told Genma the same thing you've been telling him about his senbon when he nearly choked on it from laughing. He threw it at my face and I ducked so it wouldn't hit me!"

"See, you could have died then Genma."

"Hey, what about me!" Aoba stilled looked kind of angry.

"For that and what you did to Aoba there will be no sex for a week, and I'm taking all of your senbon, toothpicks, and anything suckable away." Genma looked like a child who was told that he could never eat cookies again.

"Don't do that Rai!" He clung to Raidou's jacket and gave him the puppy-dog eyes. It didn't work. "C'mon I'll go to the hospital, do anything you want, just don't do this to me!"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Well you can start off by writing the report that's due Tuesday, I'll think of some more stuff later."

And so Genma was taken to the hospital, where he was told that his knee was broken. He wrote Raidou's mission report, groomed his two cats, cleaned Raidou's house when his knee was healed wearing a maids uniform, which Raidou took pictures of and posted for everybody in the village to see the next day. Yeah, Genma really hated him for that and didn't talk to him for a week until Raidou promised to let him have a senbon. Now every day Genma is made fun of by Kakashi and Asuma for the maids uniform incident and Raidou still yells at him to stop with the senbon sucking.

Stupid, I know. I have no idea what possessed me to write this 'til this day, but I often find myself wondering that with many of my old fics. I simply went back and fixed any spelling and grammatical errors I could find. Changing the story up feels like too much work and so, it's staying how it is, unless, sometime in the future, I decide to fix it.


End file.
